Halo: Warhunt/Finale
|date=August 15, 2558 |place= |objective=None |enemies=None }} "'Finale'" is the eleventh and final level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the only level that is fully a cutscene with no gameplay. Plot Fireteam Caliber returns to the UNSC ''Infinity, paying their respects to the members of Fireteam Titanium before meeting with Sarah Palmer. Although the Field Master managed to escape, they are congratulated on liberating Righteous Cause with the Swords of Sanghelios and securing the Forerunner artifacts on Kalincton. Five is finally seen as a fully-fledged member of Caliber, and the team prepares for their next mission. Elsewhere, Field Master Grono 'Yendam is cautioned by his second in command Rach 'Iltuk about their failure, to which Grono assures him that the death of a Spartan fireteam at their hands will most likely nullify any punishment given from Jul 'Mdama. Transcript {Cutscene} Finale 13:42 HOURS AUGUST 15, 2558 UNSC ''INFINITY'' Fade from black. In the Spartan-IV Armor Bay a crowd is gathered around a podium. Speaking at a lecturn is Commander , while a titanium box emitting the holograms of Fireteam Titanium are nearby. * Palmer: "We gather here today to mourn our fallen brothers and sisters of Fireteam Titanium." Cut to the crowd, which is largely made up of Spartan-IVs, with a few naval officers and Marines as well. * Palmer: "They died fighting, attempting to complete a seemingly impossible goal. They died doing what they did best. And that's what matters." Cut to the front of the crowd, where Fireteam Caliber is. Spartans Cadence Williams, Julia Demos, and Jacques Dubois are holding their helmets in their hands. Spartan Liana Martin follows suit, taking off her helmet and letting her hands fall to her side. Only Caliber Five leaves his/her helmet on. * Palmer: "But their deaths were not in vain. Fireteam Caliber pushed through, and demolished the Covenant forces who drew their blood. And for that, they have our thanks." Fireteam Caliber turns around as the crowd applauds, nodding towards respective members of the gathering. The crowd subsides, and Caliber heads towards the memorial. Each member had a rose in their hand, and one by one, they drop their rose off at the memorial to pay their respects. Once they are finished, they turn around to head back, with Liana putting her helmet back on. * Palmer: "Fireteam Caliber!" The Spartans stop, turning back around to face Palmer. * Cadence: "Commander?" Palmer walks over to them. * Palmer: "You've done an... Excellent job on your mission. Fireteam Titanium will be remembered." Cadence droops his head in sorrow. * Jacques: "Yeah..." * Palmer: "But we should look on the bright side... You helped liberate millions of people from the Covenant on Righteous Cause, set up a research base on Kalincton, and crushed Grono 'Yendam's forces." Julia looks at Palmer. * Julia: "But we didn't get him in the end." Palmer turns to Julia. * Palmer: "There's always another time, Spartan Demos. Who knows, after the ass-whooping you gave him, that Hinge-Head might be booted out of the command circle." * Liana: "That'd be nice." Palmer nods slowly, before taking a step back. * Palmer: "Captain Lasky told me to give you his regards. He's impressed." Cadence lifts up his head in surprise as Palmer walks away. He turns to Fireteam Caliber, rays of hope on his face now. * Cadence: "Well, team? How about we hit the bar?" Jacques half-heartedly chuckles. * Jacques:' "Sure thing, Cadence." Cut a backview of the Spartans as they walk away. Fade to white. Credits roll. Epilogue Fade from black, revealing the damaged bridge of the ''Universal Resonance. Sparks are flying as several Unggoy run around, desperately trying to repair the ship. Cut to the bridge door as it opens, letting Rach 'Iltuk through. He looks around in frustration, when a ceiling plate collapses to the ground in front of him. Note: All Sangheili are speaking in their own language.'' * Rach 'Iltuk: "Ragh! Cursed humans!" The Commander storms over to the command seat, clenching his fist to his chest. * Rach 'Iltuk: "Field Master, I bring ill news. The hangar is clogged with debris and unusable without repair." The throne turns around, revealing Grono 'Yendam, hand clutched to a bullet wound in his chest. The Field Master rises, sputtering blood as he does so. * Grono 'Yendam: "Unfortunate. Continue the repairs." Grono walks over to a nearby console, a slight limp in his gait. Rach has a troubled look on his face. * Rach 'Iltuk: "Your excellency, I fear the response we will receive from our compatriots when we return... So much of the Imperial Legion was destroyed at Kalincton, and Shipmaster Kyro 'Dezan's failure will surely be pinned on us too! Jul 'Mdama will have our heads for this!" Grono snarls, whipping around to face Rach. The Commander does not flinch however, and keeps eye contact with the Field Master. * Grono 'Yendam: "You are mistaken, Commander! You have clearly forgotten the authority I have and the close proximity I have attained to our Supreme Commander. In this trying time, none can afford to execute loyal commanders for failure. I have sent the Knight Commandos ahead of us to relay news to him, and my achievement will surely win his favor." Rach cocks his head in confusion. * Rach 'Iltuk: "Your achievement?" Grono 'Yendam lumbers back to his command throne, plopping down in it. * Grono 'Yendam: "I slew an entire lance of Demons. Such a feat does not go unnoticed. Now, leave me. There is still much to do." Rach clenches his fist to his chest once more. * Rach 'Iltuk: "As you command, Field Master." Grono clenches his fist to his chest in turn, before unfurling it to cover up his bullet wound. Rach turns around and exits the bridge. Cut to a door as Rach enters through it. Cut to the inside, which is the Commander's personal quarters. He huffs and walks past a podium mostly hidden from sight. Rach exits view. Cut to the podium, which has a white Spartan Warmaster helmet resting atop it. Cut to black. Trivia *Popular fan speculation was that Rach was the Sangheili that killed Spartan Samson, due to his armor resemblance in the flashback, as well as the Warmaster helmet found in the post-credits scene. This was later confirmed in a Halo Waypoint post of Cannon Fodder. Category:Halo: Warhunt